With a little teamwork!
by jero-of-all
Summary: With a little teamworks it's amazing what you can do.The story about Naruto and Curo  my original character  oh and a not so arrogant Sasuke. rated M just encase. possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto!**

**This is a trial chapter if i get good review (if any at all) i will continue writing**

**it will have an OC slightly based off myself don't like it don't read**

**Chapter 1!**

"Please Hokage-sama, We just want a proper place to raise our son." A middle aged man with dark brown hair sat across from the Hokage nervously. "I'm sorry with your reputation i cannot let you stay in the village, the only thing i can do is offer a place for your son to stay but you may never see him again." The old Hokage now hold his left hand up to his forehead as agreeing to this meeting had been more troublesome then expected. "But who would raise him?" The Hokage had gotten up and walked over to look out the window. "We have a very good orphanage, and if he decides to become a shinobi i will give him a small apartment to stay in while he is in the academy" The man got up from where he was sitting and left the room.

The Hokage awoke the next morning to the sound of a crying baby, as he opened his front door he realized the man from yesterday had accepted his offer. He picked up the baby and began to walk to the orphanage hoping that this wouldn't cause any trouble in the future. "But sir, we don't have any more room." The Hokage thought for a second. "Then put him in the room with Naruto till you have room." To avoid any questions or arguments the Hokage left immediately.

**-Time skip 7 years-**

"Curo, we are sorry it took so long but we finally have a room for you." The little boy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes looked at the man in front of him puzzlingly. "But what's wrong with my room now?" The man scratched his head wondering why anyone would want to stay in a room with what he saw as a demon. "Well we just thought you'd like the extra space to yourself." Curo could not see any reason to change his room after so long, but decided not to argue and just go along with it.

"Hey Naruto guess what!" The young blonde just waking, up rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What is it Curo I'm trying to sleep!" Curo had walked over and started putting his stuff in a bag. "I'm getting my own room, i have to pack my stuff." Naruto jumped out of bed and almost fell back over still half asleep. "Why are you switching rooms! Whats wrong with our room together?" Curo just continued packing. "Well it's just for extra space, it can get a little cramped in here and will just get even more cramped as we get older." Naruto had nothing to say, sad about the fact his only friend wasn't going to be sharing a room with him anymore. "Hey don't be sad we can still be friends ill just be down the hall." Curo turned around and gave his friend a large smile that seemed to be contagious as Naruto returned it a few seconds later.

As Curo was finishing his packing the man from earlier entered the room "Hey you two. Hokage wants to talk to you." He mumbled something else as he left the room. Curo and Naruto looked at each other to see if either of them knew what was going on. Once they had both decided the other had no idea they left towards the Hokage tower. **Knock Knock**. "Come in. Ah Curo and Naruto have a seat." Both young boys walked in and sat in chairs opposite of the Hokage. "So boys i bet you are wondering why you are here today." the Hokage had a faint smile as both of his visitors nodded. "Well as you both are now 7 and the new semester at the academy is starting in a few weeks you are here to tell me if you would like to enrol or not." Both boys were ecstatic, they had decided long ago they wanted to be shinobi. Naruto jumped out of his seat and gave the Hokage a thumbs up "of coarse we want to enter the academy!" Curo confirmed Naruto's statement with a smile and a nod.

Two weeks had passed and both Naruto and Curo had been took shopping for clothes and supplys for the academy. Naruto chose to wear his usual orange jumpsuit he had been wearing for over a year now, the only difference was he now had several of that exact outfit. Curo chose his outfit a little more normal than Naruto's had been. He wore white ninja pants and a white coat over top of a pure black t shirt. He had black ninja all purpose boots, black utility pouch strapped to he right leg and the part that seemed odd to both Naruto and the Hokage was he chose to wear a black face mask covering his nose and mouth. The Hokage had a flash back of Kakashi as a child and noted some similarities, Curo's now medium length dark brown hair had came down to just above his eyes, any longer and it would have obstructed his vision. As both boys were leaving after showing off there new outfits the Hokage noticed Curo's white coat had the the leaf villages symbol in black on the back of it.

After leaving the Hokage tower they had each decided to go there separate ways as there new apartments had been on opposite sides of town. Curo was about three blocks away from his new home when he heard a sound to the right of him, stopping to check it out he had noticed that there was a boy training in the field he was walking by. "Hey my name is Curo. I saw you training are you entering the academy tomorrow?" The boy just looked at Curo with no response. "hey did you hear me?" The boy just turned around and threw a kunai at the target. "Go away i need to train." Curo clenched his fist. "Hey what's your problem i was just trying to be friendly!" The boy sighed. "Fine, my names Sasuke Uchiha, and yes i am entering the academy now can you let me train?" Curo smirked as he had just won. "Yea sure train away. I don't know what your problem was though i just asked a question. Well see ya tomorrow!" He turned to leave. "Hey Curo. You didn't tell me your last name." Curo paused for a second. "It's Kagaku." He then continued to walk home smiling.

"Hey Curo! Wait up!" Naruto ran to catch up to his friend. "Hey, i thought you'd be late." Naruto jumped up into the air. "No way! This is the first day of my ninja training no way i would be late!" They both continued to walk laughing. "Hey there it is!" Naruto jumped in excitement again. They made there way into the class seeing that almost every seat was already full, except the seat beside Sasuke and the one beside that which a blonde girl and a pink haired girl seemed to be fighting over. "Hey Naruto lets sit there." Curo walked over and sat beside Sasuke. "Hey sasuke what's up?" Sasuke mumbled a "Hey" before the two fighting girl had noticed Curo sitting beside Sasuke. "Hey what are you doing! We were hear first! Who are you anyways!" Curo confused as to how they managed to say everything at the same time. "The names Curo, and the seat was open so i sat down." Both girls gave evil glares. "Well Sasuke doesn't want to sit beside you so move! Tell him Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to Curo. "Who is the kid following you in orange? And is he gonna sit down or stand there all day." Naruto realizing he had been asked about. "Hey! The names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" sitting down beside Curo. "Well you seem like an idiot. Stop yelling." Naruto Jumped up in anger. "Who the hell are you anyways!" Curo sighed and stood up. "Now now Naruto calm down. This is Sasuke. I think hes a little anti social, but hey he is better then those crazy girls that say everything at the same time." Both girls started to yell when a man entered the room. "Everyone take their seats! Class is about to begin!"

"Ok class now that everyone is seated, my name is Iruka. I will be you teacher. In this class you will learn the basics of being a shinobi, and upon graduation you will be Gennin the lowest level of shinobi. If you work hard and learn the skills you will have no problem with graduating. Now are there any questions?" The blond from before raised her hand. "Yes?...Ino is it?" she lowered her hand. "Yes Sir. My question is why would the idiot wearing an orange jumpsuit be in the class? No good ninja would wear something like that." Naruto slammed his fist on the desk. "Don't call me an idiot!" Iruka cleared his throat. "Now now Naruto no need to yell, and Ino that type of behaviour will not be tollerated in my class room. Any real question?" After a few moments of silence Iruka decided no one was going to ask anything. "Ok, well first off i am going to give you a test to see how much you know so we know how much work needs to be done." Iruka handed out the tests and went and sat at his desk at the front of the room.

**-Authors notes-**

**So that's chapter one. If i get some good reviews ill continue writing. If you have some good advice of what wrong review so i can improve but if you can't do it in a constructive matter don't bother i don't need any " You suck, you wasted my time ect..." also if i continue writing i will be having a paring with my OC and some one feel free to make suggestions on that. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Naruto, can i talk to you for a minute?" Iruka stood up and motioned to the door. Naruto wondered what his teacher could have to talk about before he even started the lesson. Once out of the class Iruka had a few sheets of paper in his hand that made Naruto wonder even more. "What did you need to talk about?" Iruka gave Naruto the papers, they were his test from the day before. "What? I got them all wrong?" Naruto was shocked he had thought he got at least some of them right. "Naruto, if you are not going to take this class seriously i suggest you drop out now." Naruto had tried his best on that test, but he didn't learn much about being a ninja at the orphanage. "But I did take that seriously, i just need some time to learn the material i was allowed to do much up until now." Iruka scratched his head. "Alright what if we get one of the students that scored highly on this test to study with you, till you can get passing grades?" Naruto didn't like the idea but he didn't have any other choice. "Okay who do I have to choose from?"

Iruka walked back into the classroom and came back with a sheet of paper. "Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all got perfect but Shino and Curo were also almost perfect. You may choose any of them, except for curo." Naruto had been excited to hear his only friend could be his study partner. "Awe why not curo! He is already my friend!" Iruka shook his head. "that's why he can't, i want some one who will actually make you work not some one who will go outside and run around with you. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the wall he was before. "Fine I don't care as long as its not Sakura." Iruka thought for a second. "Okay then we will go with Hinata." Iruka thought Sasuke was more of a learn alone type.

After school Naruto and Hinata stayed in the classroom to study. "I don't understand this!" Naruto annoyed that he could not seem to remember anything. "Well i-it takes time." Hinata Started to pack her books. "So are we done for today? I'm starving!" Naruto's stomach agreed. "Y-yes we are done." Naruto could not figure out why she stuttered when she talked unless she was just really shy. "OK! See you tomorrow Hinata!" Naruto gave his huge smile and wave before walking away, and that smile seemed to be contagious as a smile had begun to form on Hinata.

"Hey Curo wait up!" Curo stopped and looked back at the Orange wear friend of his. "Hey what's up Naruto?" Naruto had finally caught up. "Want to go get something to eat?" Curo just now realizing his hunger nodded and kept walking. As they walked looking for a place to eat they passed many people that would not look at them and those that did wore dirty looks. They had seen no one they noticed until they had passed Sasuke walking the other way, who had just sent back an uncaring wave to their greetings. "Hey it's this place serves ramen!" Naruto ran in and sat down before even asking curo if he wanted to eat there. "Ichiraku ramen, seems decent enough." Curo walked in and sat down beside Naruto. "What can i get you?" Naruto ordered 2 bowls of beef ramen and curo ordered 1 pork. After they ate and payed for their food they began their walk home. "Hey Curo, do you think i will actually become a Shinobi?" Curo thought of what to say for a second. "Well the only way to find out is to make it through the exam and pass the test, but i think you will.

-Time skip 6 years-

"Okay class, now that you are all 12 or turning 12 and the school year is over we can give you a test to see if you can become a Gennin." Everyone in the room was paying perfect attention. "Alright, when i call your name come into the next room for your test. "Kiba, you are up first." Naruto began to panic. Sure his grade had improved but he still wasn't good at much. Kiba came out smiling. Everyone had gone through even Curo and so far everyone had passed. Naruto was scared he would be the only one to fail. "Naruto." Naruto got up and walked into the room. "Okay Naruto you have passed the taijustu test, the transformation test all that's left is the clone test. Naruto knew he sucked at making a clone, then he remembered he had seen some one training and learned to do the clone jutsu he had done. Naruto made his hand symbol. "Shadow clone jutsu!" and a perfect replica of Naruto now stood beside him. Iruka was in shock, how could a student learn to do a shadow clone. That he would have to report to the Hokage later. "You pass Naruto!" Naruto jumped up and down then ran out of the room. Curo could tell by Naruto excitement he had passed the test.

The next day everyone had worn their leaf headband, some around their head some around arms or legs and Curo wore his around his neck. "Now that you are all Gennin you will be assigned a Jounnin teacher and a squad, any questions?" No one made a sound. "Okay your squads will be as fallowed. Shikimaru, Hinata and Saukra." They got up and walked to the left side of the room. Shikimaru already complaining. "Kiba, Shino and Ino." They went to the right. "And Naruto, Curo, and Sasuke." They had already been sitting in the same row so they just nodded to each other.

An hour had passed and Naruto, Curo and Sasuke still sat waiting for their Sensie. "An hour late, how good could this guy be if hes so late?" Naruto lost his patience a while ago. The door slid open and a grey haired man reading a book walked into the room. "You team 7?" Still reading his book. "That makes you our late sensie then." Curo got up and stretched. Sasuke remained sitting. "We will meet in one hour at training ground three." The grey haired Shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Well i guess we should get going then?" Curo started towards the door. Naruto and Sasuke soon followed.

"He is late..Again!" Naruto beginning to get annoyed. "Hey sorry I'm late i had to do something." Curo had the feeling that was a lie. "Well lets get started then. My name is Kakashi and i might be your jounnin sensei." Naruto did not understand the might in that sentence. Kakashi seeing the puzzled faces decided to explain. "You passed your test to become gennin but now you must pass my test to stay gennin if i see fit." Sasuke stood up from leaning on a tree. "What kind of tests?" Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "Only one test and the nature of witch you will have to figure out yourself. It is now 7 pm you have until 9 to get these bells from me. You may use any skills you have learned to get them. Now start!" Kakashi then again disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

30 minutes had passed and Naruto was already trapped in a snare he got caught in not paying attention. "Hey idiot! Where is Curo?" Naruto straining to see Sasuke below him. "I don't know i think he was in the forests to the left. Sasuke threw a kunai that cut the rope allowing Naruto to fall. "come on lets find him i have an idea." Curo had just came running out of the forest as he heard the thud from Naruto falling. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke its only you." Naruto finaly getting to his feet. "So Sasuke what is this idea you have?" Sasuke sighed as he did not like what he had been thinking. "Well as much as i would rather work alone i think this test is about teamwork." Curo began to piece it together as Sasuke finished. "There is only 2 bells but three of us. He expected us to fight and work alone." Naruto still a little confused. "It makes sense since to qualify as a gennin you wouldn't have to be able to steal from a full jounnin on your own." Naruto now seeing what was being said. "But as a team you might be able to. You three pass." Kakashi had been listening from the tree above.

**Sorry it is a little short the next chapter will be longer and will take less time to upload. Again review if you have segustions or constructive criticism.**


End file.
